1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool rack and, more particularly, to single-stack tool rack, which comprises an upright pivot shaft, a plurality of tool boxes respectively pivoted to the upright pivot shaft and arranged in a stack, and a carrying handle provided at the top side of the upright pivot shaft. The carrying handle is formed of a handle body mountable to the upright pivot shaft, and a hand tool detachably connected to the handle body to serve as a handgrip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various different designs of tool racks and boxes have been disclosed for use to hold tools and accessories, and have appeared on the market, illustrates a clip according to the prior art. In order to provide more compartments for holding more tools and/or accessories, the dimension of the tool rack or box should be relatively increased. However, it is inconvenient to carry a bulky or heavy tool rack from place to place.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a single-stack tool rack, which requires less installation space. It is another object of the present invention to provide a single-stack tool rack, which can easily be carried from place to place by hand, or positively hung nails on the wall. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a single-stack tool rack, which enables the user to arrange storage items in good order. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the single-stack tool rack comprises a base, the base comprising an upright pivot shaft perpendicularly extended from a horizontal top face thereof; a plurality of tool boxes respectively pivoted to the upright pivot shaft of the base and arranged in a stack, the tool boxes each comprising a coupling ring respectively sleeved onto the upright pivot shaft of the base; a tool box positioning structure provided in the coupling rings of the tool boxes and the upright pivot shaft of the base for enabling the tool boxes to be horizontally turned about the upright pivot shaft and positioned in one of a series of angular positions; and a handle coupled to a top end of the upright pivot shaft, the handle comprising a handle body coupled to the upright pivot shaft, the handle body having a first end mountable to the upright pivot shaft and a second end, and a hand tool coupled to the second end of the handle body.